


Sam in a Jam

by sexylibrarian12



Series: Risque Rhymes [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Food Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4381796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexylibrarian12/pseuds/sexylibrarian12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel and his love of sweets...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam in a Jam

“Um… What’s with all the donuts?” Sam asked skeptically as he entered the hotel room he was sharing with Gabe. 

“What, a guy can’t be hungry?” Gabe replied with a devious grin.

“Well, let’s just say five dozen is generally considered excessive.” Sam took off his jacket and threw it over a chair. “And, more concerning, why are they on the bed?”

The single queen size bed was nearly covered in neat rows of jelly donuts. Gabriel looked immensely pleased with himself as he finished laying out the final row.

“There!” he exclaimed with a flourish. “Just a little idea that popped into my head.” 

He stalked over to where Sam had sat down to take his shoes off, suggestively licking powdered sugar off his fingers.

“Now, why don’t you strip and we’ll get started.” the angel leered.

“What do you have in mind?” Sam asked warily, though he was already starting to remove his shirt.

“C’mon, Sammy-Jammy, I think you can figure it out. Ha! Jammy! Get it?” 

“Yeah, I think I do.” Sam chuckled. He quickly finished undressing as Gabe did the same.

“Damn!” Gabe whispered as he looked up and down Sam’s luscious body. “How’d I get so lucky?” 

“Because I’m a very tolerant person.” Sam quipped as he stepped forward and leant down to give his golden trickster a kiss.

“Oh, ho, you’re funny!” Gabe replied sarcastically before he gave Sam a strong shove, sending the taller man sprawling onto the bed of pastries.

There was a whole body squishing sensation as Sam landed and he was surprised to find that it wasn’t gross. He wiggled around a bit and let the sweet filling ooze around him as Gabe looked on. Gabe was positively rapt and Sam was more than happy to see how worked up he could get his boyfriend, so he took a handful of jelly and spread it across his own chest.

Gabriel’s eyes went wide and he wasted no time crawling atop his sticky Adonis. Without a word he began to lap the jam from Sam’s chest, making sure to pay special attention to his nipples. Sam arched and moaned into the contact, feeling the sugary mess squish around him some more. He really was diggin’ the sensation and he figured he’d just go with it.

“This feels weird, but I kinda like it.” Sam said as he swirled a fingertip in a lazy pattern down his torso.

“Mmm, I’m glad.” hummed Gabriel. “You’re always so delicious, I thought I’d go literal with it.”

Sam chuckled and pulled Gabe up into a kiss.

“God, I love how filthy you are.” he muttered before swiping a sticky hand across the angel’s face.

“And I am so glad you do.” Gabe replied with his signature eyebrow wiggle before leaning down into a hungry kiss. Sam wrapped his arms around Gabe’s waist and rutted up against him, grinding their dicks together. 

Gabriel reached for a handful of jam and spread it between their members, which didn’t exactly act as a lubricant, but it was fun and messy anyway. The sensation was awkward and wonderful and over all too soon for Sam.

However, he didn’t complain as Gabriel trailed kisses down his torso, only stopping once he reached Sam’s groin. He took in Sam’s full length in one go and Sam arched off the bed, letting out a strangled sound.

“Oh, Gabe!” He scrambled with sticky hands for purchase in the smaller man’s hair. Gabriel moaned and sucked hard when Sam got a hold of him. Sam cried out again and thrust up into Gabriel’s mouth - he knew his boyfriend loved being used like that.

When Sam felt his orgasm approaching he pulled Gabriel off, earning a disappointed whine. 

“Wouldn’t you rather I came inside you?” Sam teased.

“Can’t argue with that!” Gabriel agreed.

He crawled up Sam’s body until he was straddling his hips again and, thanks to some very convenient angel mojo, sat right down on Sam’s cock.

Sam had to bite his lip to keep from cumming on the spot and Gabe giggled to himself, delighting in how easy it was to drive his boyfriend to the edge of his sanity. Sam gripped Gabriel’s hips so tight he knew he’d leave bruises, but neither of them cared - ‘Love Badges’ Gabriel called them.

Gabe rode Sam hard and fast, rocketing them both to the edge. Sam wanted to last at least a little longer, so he made an effort to slow Gabriel’s bouncing. Gabriel had other plans, though - he wanted to make this quick and intense for Sam. He rolled his hips in a dirty grind, forcing Sam’s throbbing cock even deeper inside his tight channel. 

Now, Sam was a strong person when it came to most things, but when it came to amazing, mind-blowing sex with his gorgeous angel boyfriend he had a lot of weaknesses. For example, the very illegal thing that Gabriel was doing with his inner muscles right now. Sam lost it, bucking harshly into Gabe, and came within a few thrusts.

Gabe followed directly after, the clenching of his walls wringing even more pleasure out of Sam. The feeling of Gabe’s hot seed spilling onto his stomach made Sam shiver and Gabe fell forward, covering the taller man with his own body. They both lay still except for their heavy panting and the occasional giddy chuckle. 

“Mmm… this is starting to get unpleasant.” Sam finally spoke. “C’mon, babe, clean us up.” he urged gently.

Gabriel kissed Sam once more before snapping his fingers and suddenly everything was clean and dry. Sam practically purred as he snuggled under the plush blankets and against Gabriel’s smooth, warm skin.

“That was really fun, we should do more crazy things like that.” he murmured into the angel’s chest as he felt the tug of sleep.

“Oh, Sammy… be careful what you wish for!” But Sam was already out and couldn’t see the evil smirk that spread across Gabriel’s face.


End file.
